Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{5z}{6} - \dfrac{-3z}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{5z - (-3z)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{8z}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{4z}{3}$